Butterfly's Smut Directory
by IndigoBlueButterfly
Summary: Your one-stop-shop for smut stories of my other stories. Please send all suggestions to me via a PM or a review. I will also be posting my stories to AO3 at /works/8469415. Newest story up: the smutty HikaruxOCxKaoru action you were promised!
1. FINAL AN

**FINAL A/N  
**

 **Alright I feel like I've been coerced enough so I'm taking this story down/moving it elsewhere. Specifically to AO3 because that's where all the big kids post their stories now! I'm sorry to everyone who liked finding it here but Fanfiction has spoken ya'll, and I like the stuff on my account too much to let it get deleted but also what the heck there's like a thousand MA fics on this hellsite (I use this in the most positive way possible) and mine is getting warnings?**

 **Whatever, thank you all so much for sticking with me on this!  
**

 **Love, Indigo**

 **PS: I got a hater! Honestly it says way more about you than it does about me that you're attacking me anonymously and comparing drunk driving to writing self-insert stories on a fanfiction website lmao my dude find your chill maybe?**


	2. Learn To Touch Me

**I was originaly going to write a Christmas smut scene, complete with costumes and whipped cream and chocolate in questionable places, but it didn't turn out well. I hope this satisfied you until I can get it done right!**

 **Learn To Touch Me**

The bell rang, and Kyoko's fluttered as she realised that school had ended entirely without her realising. Soon the library would close. Haruhi had probably already gone home; she didn't like hanging around the school building when she didn't have to. Kyoko sighed, which quickly turned into a yawn, and she shut her books and swept them into her bag. Her mind had been filled all day with…other things.

Those other things were leaning against the wall outside the library and occupying themselves with their phones. The twins perked up when she stepped out. "How was your study session?" Hikaru grinned at her.

"Productive," she smiled and closed her eyes when he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. "You should both come with me. I can help with your classes."

Kaoru chuckled and slipped his phone into his pocket. "That might be a good idea. I'm definitely not doing so well in English." Kyoko hummed happily as he leaned in for his own kiss, and then he cocked his head to the side. "Sounds like it's raining outside."

"It just started," Hikaru said. It had just started, but it was already pouring down, and Kyoko hadn't brought a proper umbrella with her. The tiny portable thing in her bag wouldn't do much good against this torrent. Hikaru's eyes gleamed when she told them. "Does this mean we get to take you home with us today?"

"You say that like I'm some kind of stray cat," she rolled her eyes, and then narrowed them when their mouths opened to make some flirtatious kitten comment. " _Yes_ , I guess I _will_ have to come home with you. I'll have to call Haruhi though."

Signal was awful due to the rain, so Kyoko shot her cousin a text, and sent another to her uncle. She got a response from him ten seconds later that was just a paragraph full of exclamation marks interspersed with heart emojis. "Uncle Ryouji said it's okay."

"Then let's go!" They strolled down the staircases to the ground floor, and looked around for the car. A sleek black car that she vaguely recognised – likely from one of their kidnappings – pulled up to the front of the school, and the door unlocked with a dull click. Kaoru got in first, then Kyoko slid in after him, and then she squeaked when Hikaru got in and promptly kissed her on the mouth.

Kyoko squeaked and pulled away, glancing guiltily in the direction of the driver's seat. There was a tinted glass partition separating the front and back, but that didn't mean they couldn't still _hear_ them. Hikaru nipped at her bottom lip. "Hikaru!" He used that opportunity to slide his tongue into her open mouth, and her mind went blank except for the slick slide of his tongue against hers and his fingers holding her head in place.

"I couldn't help it, doll," he sighed against her mouth. "I really wanted to kiss you."

"There's a time and place for that though!" She huffed.

"Kaoru wants to kiss you too," he commented, grinning at his brother over her shoulder. "Don't you?"

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I always want to kiss Kyoko, you oaf. _I_ just happen to have more self-control."

"Oh really?" Hikaru's grin sharpened the way it did when he was about to do something mischievous, but he released Kyoko though he didn't shift back an inch. "Hey, Kyoko, your blazer got wet. You're going to catch a cold if you keep it on."

"Huh? Oh…" she blinked down at her soaked blazer, realizing that he was right, and only just feeling the chill in the air despite the in-car heater. "I guess…" she unbuttoned her blazer slowly, suspicious but not worried. She peeled off the wet fabric, and pushed her hair back. At least she was wearing a camisole under her shirt; even if it got wet it wasn't like they could see her bra, but the thought of them looking at her like that…she found herself sticking her chest out further and squirming slightly in place.

Kaoru's eyes flitted from the strands of damp hair curling against the curve of Kyoko's neck, to the way her wet and translucent shirt clung to her breasts. He didn't know where to look now, and he glared over her head at Hikaru, who merely smiled back innocently through his own blush.

Dammit. Before he had just wanted to kiss her, but now he wanted to bite her neck and suck her nipples through her shirt and whoa where had that come from?

Stupid question, he knew where it had come from. Kyoko was a beautiful girl, gorgeous, with thick hair and flushed skin, and breasts that he wanted to bury his face in and long legs… There were nights he and Hikaru had stayed up talking about her, what it would be like to touch her; hold her in a way that was different from the way they already did, make her shake and scream and arch in pleasure until the only thing on her mind was them.

The twins knew they were possessive little shits. For the longest time that possessiveness had extended only towards each other, but now they had Kyoko, and she was theirs and theirs alone.

In spite of the car ride, and the sturdy umbrella the driver had leant them, all three of them still managed to get even more soaked with water while running for the door. "Ah, look at you..." Kaoru sighed, leading her up to their bedroom. "You'll definitely catch a cold if you stay in those clothes any longer."

"I didn't bring any extras though," she loosened her tie and undid the top button of her shirt. Lightning lit up the sky a second before a low tumble of thunder.

"That doesn't matter, you can just borrow something from us," Hikaru shrugged off his own blazer and dumped it into one of the baskets. One of the maids would take it downstairs and dry it. Kaoru had already removed his own blazer, and was starting on his tie. "Shirts are in the top drawer, check for anything you want."

Kyoko wandered over to their chest of drawers, and pulled open the drawer. "Do you know what this reminds me of?" She said, pulling out an orange shirt with blue swirls. Like all their shirts, it was obviously too big for her. "That day I came home with you after you both gave me hickeys. It was raining that day too."

"We've given you more hickeys since then," Hikaru sauntered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her body. He then made the mistake of looking down, and his gaze snagged on delicate collarbones. His brain swelled with the urge to bite _bite_ _ **bite**_

His face grew red, and he backed away abruptly. Kyoko turned around and stared at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he cleared his throat. Kyoko arched an eyebrow, clearly not entirely convinced, but she shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as the door of the bathroom shut, Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other – Hikaru clearly still agitated, and Kaoru amused. "Stop looking at me like that," Hikaru hissed.

"Why? I thought that was funny," Kaoru teased.

"Like it was funny when you got so het up over her in a wet shirt?"

Kaoru lost the expression of amusement, and he blushed bright red. "You can't blame me for that. You _knew_ what you were doing!"

"Of course I did!" Hikaru hissed and threw his hands upwards. "Kyoko's beautiful! I love looking at her! This just feels…"

He trailed off, but Kaoru knew what he meant. "The last time she was here like this, she wasn't ours. Not in this capacity anyway. It feels different now, doesn't it? Knowing that we're allowed to kiss her and hold her like we want."

"Not exactly like we want," Hikaru muttered, frowning at his wet clothes for a second, before grabbing a towel and planting himself directly in front of the room heater. Kaoru joined him a second later, having donned a dry pair of slacks.

By the time they had dried and dressed themselves, the sound of the hair-dryer water cut off in the bathroom. Then there was the sound of a door opening, and they immediately looked over as Kyoko walked out, running her hand through her newly dried but uncombed hair. Her skin looked pinker from the bath, and they could see a lot of it. The shirt she'd taken hung from her shoulders in a way that made her look smaller and more vulnerable than she actually was.

"I forgot to borrow pants," she shrugged, averting her eyes shyly, her fingers playing with the collar and hem of the shirt.

The twins were too dumbstruck to respond at first. Kaoru got his voice back first. "That's fine," he coughed and looked away. Late night talks and fantasies did not equal the real thing.

Kyoko was…well nervous seemed to be the best word. So did excited. Nervous and excited. She had never done anything this before. She knew she was pretty, and the twins were teenage boys; it made sense that they would look at her and want her. They would want to touch her. That was natural.

Sometimes she imagined that; imagined hands squeezing and lips sucking and fingers curling until she had to squeeze her thighs together and think of something awful to banish the thoughts. It was worse at night when she was in bed, and it was just her and her thoughts and no reason to get rid of them. She imagined herself in all manner of cosplays and them looking at her and _wanting_

They were looking at her now. She could feel their gazes raking up and down her body like physical caresses. Her nipples stiffened and between her legs something throbbed had enough that she almost dropped to her knees. Oh god, what was this?

And then Kaoru was right in front of her. "Kyoko, can I kiss you?" Kissing, she could do kissing. She nodded jerkily, and he smiled. "Then, open your mouth?" The politely given order made her lightheaded and she let her lips part. Then he kissed her.

Hikaru's kisses were a relentless burst of fireworks, sometimes he would nip, other times he would suck, but he varied his technique so she was never prepared for them and every new thing made her moan and squeak. Kaoru's kisses were like a steadily building heat that just got hotter and hotter until she wasn't sure what to do with herself and she felt as though she was about to melt out of her skin.

A warm body pressed up behind her. Through the shirt she was wearing, she could feel Hikaru getting hard against her, and she could barely hold herself back from grinding against him. He groaned into her ear. "Please…"

Whatever he wanted. Kaoru released her mouth and she twisted her head and met Hikaru in a sloppy kiss. The angle was uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to complain. Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, holding him to her. Their hands gripped her hips, her waist, she could feel them itching to run over her thighs and slide under the shirt.

Kaoru nuzzled the skin of her shoulder, mouthing kisses against her skin until he reached the visible top her right breast. She wasn't wearing a bra, and the realisation was a like a bolt of pure arousal. Her nipples were so hard, he could see them sticking out against the shirt. He glanced up at Kyoko for consent.

Her lips disconnected from Hikaru's, a thin string of saliva between them. "You can touch me wherever you want," she said softly, but firmly. Her cheeks were bright red, and Kaoru wondered how far down it travelled. How much would it take to have her entire body turn that appealing shade of pink? He wanted to try.

He licked her nipple through the shirt, and then latched on and _sucked_. Kyoko moaned like the sound had been yanked out of her, and her arms wrapped around the back of his head and held him to her chest. "B-Bed!" She gasped. "We should get to the bed! _Ah~!_ "

Hikaru admired the new set of bite marks on her throat. "Alright," he muttered, finding another new spot to continue his bite-suck-kiss method of leaving hickeys. Somehow they maneuvered themselves onto the twins' large bed. Kyoko found herself sitting, Kaoru kneeling between her spread legs, mouthing and squeezing her breasts, and Hikaru behind her. He ran his fingers up the backs of her thighs. "One day, I want to leave hickeys here. Between your legs. Would that be okay?"

"And I want to learn how to eat you out," Kaoru stated, arousal making it hard to think clearly and therefore feel embarrassed. "Your breasts are so big Kyoko. They feel so good…"

"Can't we take off your shirt?" Hikaru asked, fiddling with the hem of the shirt.

Kyoko thought about it for a few seconds. "If you do…then you have to take off your clothes too."

They both shrugged, and Hikaru straightened and pulled off his own shirt. Kaoru unbuttoned his jeans and Kyoko had not been prepared for what this was. She swallowed and looked away when they came back to her, entirely naked aside from their boxers. With their jeans gone, it was painfully obvious that they were both hard. Precum dampened the front, and she could see the head of their cocks poking through the slits.

Their hands were gentle on her. Hikaru pressed a soft kiss to one of the marks on her neck. "It's okay. We don't want to do anything that you don't want."

She laughed, albeit a bit shakily. "I know. I'm just nervous. I mean, you both have each other and I'm just here on my own…"

"You're not on your own though," Kaoru insisted. "You're with us. It's the three of us. We're working at this together. We love you."

"You're sweet," she grinned, and then she shook herself and lifted her arms. "Alright. Shirt off."

Kyoko's stomach was soft, with a little bit of pudge that lent her hips that extra bit of width, and tapered into a narrow waist. Her nipples were brown and red and wet from Kaoru sucking and biting at them. Her hair became even more dishevelled when the shirt finally came over her head. Hikaru tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed, and they both took a moment to stare.

The sounds Kyoko made when they resumed their explorations had them groaning in response, and then it was over much too soon. Kaoru gripped his cock through his boxers, and doubled over, his orgasm punched out of him. Hikaru bit down on her neck and grunted as he came.

Most of their was caught in the fabric of their boxers, but a few spurts landed on Kyoko. Kaoru stared at the white liquid sliding down junction of her thighs and between her legs. Hikaru gazed at the splatter on her back, panting softly. It took longer than they would have liked before they realised that she hadn't come yet.

"It's fine, it's fine," Kyoko giggled at their stricken expressions. "Honestly, it's difficult for girls to come without actually touching me there and I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she blushed and shifted, feeling the sticky wetness cooling on her body.

"But we can't leave you like that!" Kaoru argued. He cupped her face and looked her square in the eye. "You're still horny, aren't you?"

"What do you do at home when you get hot?" Hikaru asked, nuzzling kisses against her marked up neck and shoulders. "Can you show us?"

Kyoko's face flamed, and she looked away. "…pass me a pillow."

Since he was closest to the headboard, Hikaru reached for one of the pillows and handed it to her. Kyoko shifted to her knees and, before their wide eyes, placed it between her legs. Her lips parted, her clit finally had something to grind against, and before an audience no less. Her breasts bounced as she worked her hips faster, until finally she came on a silent gasp and collapsed against Hikaru, trembling through little aftershocks.

They both kissed lovingly, murmuring affections between the three of them. "We should definitely do this again," Hikaru commented.

"Yeah. We should."


End file.
